Desire and Longing
by Petersta
Summary: Shota and Emi have broken up, or that's what it seems. Without being able to tell Eri about what happened between Emi and him, Shota takes the matter in his own hands when the situation gets out of control.
1. In Pursuit

It had been two weeks since Shota and Emi had messaged each other. Without skyping or communicating in any way, Eri was left to struggle with the whole thing on her own. It was difficult not to send him any message, but there were times where she couldn't control herself enough not to message him. She was so remorseful about the whole thing that she wanted to turn around and tell Shota just how much he meant to her. That wasn't how life worked whatsoever. Knowing them, they would probably never get back together, but she couldn't take her mind off of him. No matter how hard she tried, she continued to think about him wherever she was.

The same went for Shota. He couldn't take his mind off of Emi. It didn't help that Eri was whining about when she would be able to talk to her mother, but there wasn't much he could do about it. There were multiple instances where he wanted to call, message, or chat with Emi. He couldn't bring himself to do so. The number of times she had texted him was ridiculous; he almost had to feel sorry for her. He wanted to think that this would be solved by the time she would come back from New York City, but would they ever be able to resolve the issue?

It took forever for him to get over the grump stage that he had been away from since Emi had entered his life. He was still his classic self with the normal scowls, but there would be the occasional grins. They would happen more often than they did in the past. Usually, he would happen to smile a few times a day, which was unusual for him back when they first started.

"What are you doing, Aizawa?" Asked Mina with her pointer finger resting on her cheek. Obviously, there was something wrong with him that he wasn't telling them.

Grimacing, Shota took a sip of his coffee, retorting, "It's nothing for a student to worry about."

Speaking on everyone's behalf, Izuku intervened, "Everyone has been talking about it for at least a few weeks now. There's a change in your behavior too."

Growling, Shota barked back, "The next one to comment on my personal life or anything about me will get a detention."

"It's Ms. Joke, isn't it? We haven't seen her lately. Did she leave you?" Uraraka asked without giving any consideration on what her consequences would be for asking.

"Uraraka! That's it, detention for the week. Instead of sticking your nose in other people's business, you should be focusing on your own problems, not mine!" Shota scolded. He was getting nowhere with this class period. In all honesty, it seemed like a lost cause so far.

Adding her own thoughts, Tsuyu commented, "You certainly haven't been yourself since Ms. Joke left."

Grimacing, Shoto began to walk out the door. Opening the door, he looked out to see who was walking in the hallway. Happening to see Nemuri, he called out, "Nemuri, get over here."

Slightly turning her head, Nemuri answered, "What is it, Aizawa?"

"I need you to take over my class." He muttered softly, sliding his hands into his pockets.

Without being able to comprehend what Shota said, Nemuri sighed and walked over. "It's hard to hear you when you won't speak up, Aizawa." Checking him out, she noticed without studying him too hard, "You look like crap, Shota. Is it, Emi?"

Snickering, Aizawa clenched his jaw. After a few moments, he brought his fingers up to the bridge of his nose, attempting to relax. "Will everyone shut up about Emi already?"

Balancing most of her weight on her left leg, Nemuri rested her right hand on her hip. "Now, that's no way to talk about your future wife, Shota." She remarked with fire in her eyes. Even though she and Emi weren't entirely close, she knew something disastrous was happening between the two of them. "We're talking after school, Shota. You can't hide the truth from me; I know something is up between the two of you."

"That's none of your fucking business, Nemuri." He snapped without much regard about how his words may affect anyone else in the area. Glancing back at his classroom, he saw some of his students' shuttering in their desks from hearing him swear to Midnight out of all people.

"Shota, you're causing a scene." Nemuri addressed as she checked both sides of the hallway to see if anyone else hear him besides herself and his class.

Walking away, Shota came up with the conclusion it was best to dodge the conversation. He was going to find Nezu to talk about resigning or taking time off until Emi came back. He could no longer deal with himself. Suffering, it was challenging to figure out how to cope with their breakup or whatever this dilemma was going on between them.

Upon reaching Nezu's office, Shota stormed through the door. "NEZU, I'M TAKING TIME OFF! I CAN'T DEAL WITH THIS ANYMORE!" It was abnormal for him ever to lose his cool, but with everyone poking and prodding him, he couldn't handle it anymore. It was excruciating for him to hide everything away from Eri when she deserved more than anyone to know what was happening between her mother and father. Unable to tell Eri, Shota collapsed onto his knees. It was humiliating acting in such a way in front of everyone, especially Nezu. But with Nezu being the only one he trusted, he took a deep sigh to relieve himself, only find him discouraged in the end. Glancing up at Nezu, he collected himself before speaking. "Nezu, I need Emi back. With me being a mess these last two weeks, I've decided the students nor does anyone else deserve to see me like this."

Staying seated in his desk, Nezu took a sip of coffee before saying anything. Meeting eye contact with Shota, he assured him, "Emi will be back in two weeks. It'll be here before you know it, Shota."

Glowering, Shota hissed with his nose scrunched, "You act like it's so easy, Nezu. Do you know how difficult it's been hiding everything from Eri? No, I don't think you even give two fucks about how life-shattering this has been for the two of us!"

Taking another sip of tea, Nezu dismissed Shota's emotions fairly quickly. "Oh, it seems like Emi has influenced you much more than you would like to admit, Shota." He said with a wide grin. "There's not much I can do for you, Shota. I can give you time off, but with this becoming a regular thing, there's nothing that can be done for you."

Widening his eyes, Shota demanded, "What the hell do you mean with this becoming a regular thing? Are you telling me you're apart of this, Nezu?"

Softly chuckling, Nezu retorted, "I don't know what to tell you, Shota."

Bolting out of his chair, Shota gave Nezu the death stare. "You know what, Nezu, I quit. It looks like I can't trust anyone here...You took the love of my life and sent her away doing who knows what! For all I know, she could be off doing possibly anything for you! Why couldn't you have gone yourself?! Is that your goal to ruin other people's lives? Did you even consider the thought that she could turn back to her own ways? She's not doing well, Nezu! I don't know how much you know about our relationship these last two weeks, but considering how I've been doing, I would say that she must not be doing well…" Brushing his hair back, he jerked his head away in disgust. "You know what, I don't understand why I'm even wasting my time telling you all of this…"

Walking out of the room, Shota packed his belongings along with Eri's once he got home. He packed two suitcases along with a backpack full of both activities to keep them occupied. Taking a taxi to pick Eri up from school, he talked to the principal about Eri taking two weeks off due to a family member getting into a horrible accident in New York. Without having the principal question him, he took Eri out of class and brought her along with him to go to the airport.

Arriving at the airport, Shota had Eri ride his back while he carried everything for their trip. With her having her backpack on and his bag being around his shoulder, he carried the rest of their luggage in each hand.

Reaching the front desk, Shota overlooked the price of a one-way ticket to New York City for the two of them. All he wanted to do was meet Emi and bring her home. He would meet her there, and they would figure out all the rest after they found each other. It would probably take a while to find her in such a large city, but he was sure he could find her if he looked hard enough from watching from the rooftops each night.

Approaching their gate, Shota stopped at a coffee shop before they boarded the plane. Grabbing their drinks, he handed Eri a smoothie while he carried his coffee to the boarding station. Laying a hand on her shoulder, he asked her, "Eri, this is going to be a long flight, alright? Have you ever been on an airplane before?"

Shaking her head, Eri took a large sip of her drink. Smiling at Shota, she didn't exactly know what to expect from this trip. Shota hadn't told her much of anything, but all she took note of was that she would be alright as long as her father was with her. Scanning the area, she noticed on the screen where they were boarding it said, 'New York City.' Tugging on her father's pants, she began to question him, "Dad, where are we going?" Pointing to the screen, she connected the two together, "It says New York City up there. Isn't that where mom is? Are we going to see mom?"

Closing his eyes, Shota took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes, Eri. We're going to see mom. Well, that's the hope anyway." Scratching his head, he drew his eyebrows together. With his lower lip sliding forward, Shota stared at the ground while they waited. His hope was to fix his relationship with Emi, but if he had to be realistic with himself, would anything actually come out of Eri and him going to New York to find her?

Scanning their tickets, Eri and Shota walked through the door and down the ramp to their airplane. It took about forty minutes for the plane to get ready to take off finally, but Shota didn't find himself to stress about the situation, knowing that they would be in New York City in less than twenty-four hours.

With Eri taking out some books from her book bag, Shota figured that he could sleep for part of the way there. Planting his hand on her right thigh, he concluded everything would be alright, especially Eri since he had his hand resting on her.

Falling asleep fairly quickly, Shota slept for a few hours before Eri woke him up.

"Dad! Dad! Dad, wake up!" Eri exclaimed, nudging on him. Pointing to the cart brought over by the flight attendant, she alerted him, "That lady is coming, and she's passing out drinks! Did you know that they do that on airplanes? Oh, and she's passing out snacks as well!" She was beyond excited for the new experience.

Laughing inwardly, Shota forgot that there would be a lot of exotic encounters for the small girl. It probably would seem like a massive adventure to her. Rubbing his bottom lip with side of his index finger, he realized that it would be a brand new experience for him too. Emi was the American out of the three of them. Well, she was both Japanese and American, but she was more familiar with the country's way of thinking.

"Excuse me, sir. What what would you like to drink?" Said a woman with black hair tied up, dressed in a white button dress shirt, a black skirt, blazer, tights, Mary Janes, and a small colorful scarf tied around her neck.

Without giving it much thought, Shota replied, "Coffee."

Pouring a cup of coffee, the attendant handed it to him effortlessly.

With big eyes, Eri stared at the lady with the cart with a wide grin. Before the attendant could ask Eri anything, she cheerfully chirped, "It's my first time being on an airplane! My dad didn't tell me there were drinks on here!"

Laughing at the small girl, the woman started talking to Eri, "What a cute, bubbly girl? I can talk to the captain and see what we can give you for your first trip, would you like that?"

Nodding with a broad smiling, Eri agreed, "Yeah! I would like that, miss!"

Giving the girl a soft, gentle smile, the attendant replied, "Great! I'll talk to him once I get done with everyone else, so you'll have to be patient with me! What would you like to drink?"

Tapping her nose as Emi did, Eri blurted, "I would like some apple juice! Do you have that?"

"Yes, we do!" Pouring the juice, the lady handed it to the girl fairly quickly before she moved on to the next few people and then to the next aisle.

Pulling on Shota's sleeve, Eri began asking questions, "When are we going to get there? How much longer will it take? Will mom meet us at the airport?"

Placing his hand on her head, Shota shoved her head back and forth with a small hand motion. "Too many questions, kiddo. We won't get there until after 7:00 AM our time. We'll get to New York City by 6:00 PM Eastern Standard Time." Checking his phone, he saw that only two hours had passed. "We still have fourteen more hours to go since it's about a sixteen-hour trip." Glancing over at Eri, he saw how much anticipation was in her face. It was unfortunate how he would destroy what hope she had of meeting her mother as soon as possible. "No, we won't see mom at the airport."

Staring down at her lap, Eri frowned.

Rubbing her back, Shota guaranteed her, "I can promise you that you will see mom sooner than a month, though?"

Drawing her brows together, she asked, "Doesn't mom know that we're coming to see her?"

Rubbing his face in frustration with his palm, Shota leaned his head toward the girl. "No, she doesn't."

Glancing to the side, Eri couldn't fathom how they would see mother if she didn't know. Puckering her lips, she glared at Shota suspiciously, "How are we going to see mom, if she doesn't know we're coming?"

Taking a deep breath, Shota tilted his head to collect his thoughts. "I don't know."

Baffled, Eri blinked a few times as she stared at her father. "What do you mean you don't know? You always know what you're doing…"

Unable to look at his daughter, Shota retorted, staring into the nothingness ahead of him, "I'm sorry, Eri...I don't have an answer this time." Turning his head to look her in the eye, he ensured her, "I promise that we will see mom. This is all this trip is about is getting mom back."

Pressing her lips into a thin line, Eri deliberated what to say about the whole subject. She knew her father was hiding information from her about mom, but she didn't exactly catch on to what it was. Everyone was asking her about why her father was upset, but she had no clue. Did anyone understand how hard that was for her? With a few tears sliding down her cheeks, Eri felt like the whole world was collapsing on her.

Becoming aware of Eri's mental situation, he perceived that he was inconsiderate of his daughter. Wrapping his arm around her opposite shoulder, he drew her closer to her. Kissing her forehead, Shota began rubbing her arm. "I'm sorry, I haven't told you anything, Eri. I promise to tell you everything that you deserve to know from now on. That was unfair to me." Setting his mouth into a hard line, Shota found it difficult to articulate his thoughts. "When your mother left for New York, everything was fine until she arrived there. I was telling her how hard it was for us to have her gone. Eventually, I told her that I didn't want her taking any more of these trips because I was already a mess having her gone. It was probably incredibly selfish for me to tell her that if she went more on these trips that she was self-seeking, where I was the self-centered one."

Pausing, he pursed his lips. This whole confession thing was killing him. He never told anyone his emotions except for Emi. Maybe that is what was eating him alive? Continuing his story, Shota took a huge huff. "The argument, or whatever you would like to call it, ended up with us practically breaking up. I told her I didn't want anyone in my life that couldn't keep you as their main priority. God, I was such a dick to her, Eri…" Ending the story on the last thing that happened between them that day, he added, "She pleaded for me not to let her go, Eri...and I chose to ignore her. Maybe, my emotions showed that day, but I felt like anything else I did that day would make the situation worse."

Staring up at her dad, Eri wasn't sure how to reply to her father. Part of her hated him for hiding such vital details from her for so long, but the other part understood why he felt the way he did since she had been with him for so long. Scrunching her face together, she pondered what the best thing was to say back to him. Turning her head to meet eye contact with him, she gave him a bright smile. "I'm sure; we'll find mom!"

Shaking his head, Shota twitched a corner of his mouth. Tilting his head back, he closed his eyes, hoping that he would drift off.

Waking up from his nap, Shota looked to see Eri watching a movie in front of her seat. Tapping her shoulder, he asked, "How long have I been out?"

Taking out her headphones, Eri replied still with her eyes on the screen, "For most of the flight. The pilot or one of the pilots came over here and gave me this pin!" She exclaimed, shoving it in his face. It was a small ANA pin with wings. It was interesting for sure. Putting it in her bag, she looked up to him to see if he needed anything else from her. Without hearing anything, she assumed that he was done talking to her. Putting back her headphones on, she returned her attention to the movie.

Taking out his phone, Shota concluded he should message Emi. Inhaling and exhaling, he mediated on what to say to her. He was craving to have her attention and affection. More than anything, he was longing for her touch, as well. She was everything to him, and he unquestionably made a horrible mistake, letting her go.

Unlocking his phone, he shuffled through his messages to get to Emi. Clicking on her name, he saw the last message that was sent between the two of them was from her. It was sent a little less than two weeks ago, but it was still life-shattering. No matter how many times he reflected on those words, he recognized just how selfish he actually was.

Tapping 'enter message,' Shota began to type his message to her. "Emi...how can I even began to apologize? I can't; I don't deserve a second chance. I realize I've screwed up, big time. The last few weeks, I've recognized just how much I need you in my life even if travel around… I know this isn't fair to you, but please give me another chance to prove how much you mean to me… Emi, I can't live without you." Scanning his message, he decided he didn't want to look that clingy and emotional. So, he erased it all. Restarting his message, he typed out, "Emi, Eri and I are flying to New York City to see you. I'm sorry that this is late notice, but I'll explain everything when we meet up." Scanning it for any mistakes, Shota found it doable.

Pressing send, he realized that they weren't too far away from New York. Glancing up, Shota saw as the seatbelt light turned on. This must-have meant that they were going to start descending. Did he spend that much time trying to figure out what to message Emi?

Staring into nothingness for a while, Shota was alarmed when his phone suddenly vibrated out of nowhere. Looking at his screen, he saw he had one unread message from Emi. Flaring his nostrils and scrunching his lips together, he opened his phone to look at the message. "Where?" Sent 2:31 PM.

Rubbing his temple while he held his phone in his right hand, Shota deliberated how to move forward with this. From what he could tell, she seemed like she was willing to talk to him about everything, but then she gave a shorter reply than he can ever remember her sending.

Pondering what to say to her, he had no idea on what to say back to her. How did she feel about the whole experience? If anything, it would probably take them a while to heal from this incident. Taking a deep breath, he finally wrote a response to send her. "Could we meet at where you're staying, or would you prefer we met somewhere else that was more public?"

Listening for the pilots to say how much longer their flight would be, Shota heard a simple ding, wake him up from his daydreaming. Unlocking his phone, it opened right up to the messages between Emi and him. "I'll meet you up at the airport." Sent 3:12 PM.

Scratching his stubble, Shota couldn't help question how she would find where they were. Typing out another reply, he left it short. "We'll be arriving from Tokyo." Checking his phone, he searched the web to see what terminal they were coming from. After a little research, he discovered they would be arriving at terminal 7. Going back to his conversation with Emi, he added more to his message. "Meet us at terminal 7, that is where we will be arriving. We should be arriving at the airport in less than thirty minutes, but who knows how long it'll take to get through U.S. customs." Sent.

Sighing, Shota put his phone around and kept his focus on his surroundings. Studying everyone else who was flying with them, it was surprising how many of the passengers were either Asian, or he was assuming American, but who knew where they were from. Turning his head to check Eri, he saw she was still content watching her movie. How long was it going to play? It had to stop sometime. After what seemed to be ten minutes, everything was turned off, and they were ready to land. What should have taken only a few minutes took about twenty minutes in all. This whole process of landing was too much work in Shota's opinion. It was why he never flew.

With Eri singing to herself while they landed to calm herself, Shota tilted his head back into the seat. He wasn't always a fan of Emi's suggestions on how to relax, but it seemed to do the job for Eri.

Eventually, Shota and Eri landed and rolled up to the terminal that they would be getting off of. It would be one of the most prolonged processes ever since everything seemed to be so complicated for the United States for anyone who wasn't American.

Cracking his neck, Shota looked over to see Eri looking at him with disgust.

"You're going to get arthritis that way," Eri commented with a firm tone.

Raising a brow, Shota had to ask how in the world did a seven-year-old know about arthritis already? "How do you know about arthritis and who told you that?"

"Mom." Without letting her father reply, Eri continued. "She said that every time someone cracks their bones on purpose, it leads them closer to turning old. So I make sure never to crack or pop my bones on purpose. It's not healthy. You should listen to mom more."

Rolling his eyes, Shota jerked his head away and watched as everyone got off the plane. He wasn't going to argue with her. It wasn't worth it. Ever since Emi entered their lives, it seemed that she never did anything wrong according to Eri. Why was that? Perhaps, he would never know.

Following the line, after they waited for a while, he and Eri thanked the pilot and flight attendants and walked off the ramp to customs to check-in. After what seemed to be a forty-five-minute process, they finally got through. It was easier for Eri to get through than it was for Shota. For some reason, they thought he looked questionable. Did everyone think that he was a terrorist or something? Or did they just check the men into detail more than women and children?

Stepping out of customs, Shota and Eri made their way toward the luggage. Before they knew it, Emi was already standing there with their luggage. Pressing his fingers against the bridge of his nose, Shota groaned. "You know you could have left it for us to get?"

Pressing her lips together, Emi shot back with, "You come to visit me, and that's the first thing you say, Shota Aizawa? I shouldn't even be surprised…"

Realizing that Emi was right in front of her, Eri went running up to her, giving her a huge hug.

Kneeling, Emi held her hands out for her little girl as Eri raced toward her. As the girl jumped into her arms, Emi spun the girl around, making her softly squeal. Showering Eri with kisses, Emi exclaimed, "I missed you, Eri! It's so good to see you!" Slightly adjusting her head to meet eye contact with Shota, she asked, "Are you ready to go get a taxi? I'll pay."

Nodding, Shota followed Emi as she held Eri the whole way to the taxi, which left him with bag duty. With Emi whistling for a cab, they didn't wait too long to start their journey to her apartment.

It was a quiet journey with Eri cuddling with Emi the whole way and Shota staring out the window, thinking of how to confront Emi about everything that he did wrong and how he wants her back. He was sure it would work out for the two of them. Glancing over at Emi, Shota spotted her wearing the engagement ring that he gave to her more than a few months ago. That had to mean that she still wanted them to be together, but how would he make it up to her even if she still loved him?

Bracing himself for the worst, the three of them got out of the taxi. Taking their bags out of the trunk, Shota followed Emi as she held sleeping Eri in her arms. From what Shota could tell, Emi was being treated well up in New York City, but he sure wasn't a fan of the city from what he could tell. It was too American for him. He wanted the Japanese perspective and traditions.

Entering the building, it looked like a beautiful place to live. As they walked through the lounge and into the elevator, it took them a few minutes to get to her apartment. Arriving at her apartment, they set their belongings down into one of the rooms.

Laying Eri down on her bed, Emi undressed her in and changed her into something more comfortable. Kissing her forehead, she tucked her daughter goodnight and went to check on Shota.

Finding Shota staring out the apartment window, Emi advanced toward him only to be stopped with him glancing around.

"You've acted as nothing has happened," Shota stated with his eyes still glued at the window.

Drawing her eyebrows together, Eri rested her knuckles on her hips in disgust. "You're still going to hold this against me, Shota? If that's what you're going to do, I want nothing apart of it."

Letting out a heavy sigh, Shota shook his head. "How can I not hold this against us, Emi? It's something we need to discuss."

Jerking her head, Emi grumbled through her teeth as Shota pivoted around. "Shota, I don't want to discuss this now. Stop it. I can't…" With tears forming in her eyes, Emi began to walk out of the room only to be stopped.

Grasping onto her arm, Shota tried his best to convince her not to leave. "Emi, listen...I just want to hear your thoughts about us…"

With tears welling in her eyes, Emi choked on her words, "What do...you want from... me, Shota?"

Cupping her cheek with his hand, Shota wiped the tears that he could with his thumb. "I've never been good with words, so be patient with him." Making eye contact, he vowed, "Take what you will have this and I can't do anything to change what I did to you… I was a dick to you, Emi. A total dick. You don't deserve that. No one does, but especially you. I'm sorry, Emi… Please, forgive me." Pausing to decipher his thoughts into words, he continued, "I know I'm not worthy of your forgiveness, but the whole time you were gone, I realized how big of a fool I was."

Wrapping his free hand around her waist, Shota brought her closer to him. "I love you, Emi, more than anything. I can't live without you, and I want no one else to be my wife other than you. It's all up to you on whether or not we stay together, but I figured it would be best if I apologized to you in person."

Shaking her head, Emi looked away. "Why the hell are you here when you have school going on, Shota? I'm not that important…"

Clenching his jaw, Shota dictated everything out for her. It sure wasn't going to be easy, but she would find out eventually. "I quit." Getting slapped across the face, Shota stood there in shock. "What was that for?" he questioned her.

"You stupid, idiot!" Emi yelled furiously. "You're so dumb sometimes! Seriously! How dense can you be?"

Taking a deep breath, Shota interjected her by raising his hands. "Let me explain myself, Emi." With her quieting down, he explained himself. "With you being gone, I struggled with everything, Emi. I couldn't function. It was that bad… I couldn't even tell Eri the truth about what happened because I was so ashamed of myself and how I ruined her life probably." Glancing down, he took a short pause before speaking again. "It wasn't fair of me for me to treat anyone how I did, which made me realize that I had to get you back or at least follow you, Emi. Maybe part of it was the part that I screwed up by accusing you having ruining our lives together along with Eri's when it was mine. There's a lot to be said. The main reason why I quit was because of Nezu. I was only going to take a few weeks off when I discovered that you two were working together. I don't know what it is or what you're doing, but for him to be lying behind my back and act like he didn't know anything about where you were was cruel. I couldn't deal with my boss taking away my future bride away from me. These last two weeks have made me realize a whole lot. I'm sure; we can survive with me still being an underground hero, anyway. I know you're probably not happy about me quitting, but it was my choice Emi, just like how I came over here for you."

Looking him up and down, Emi retorted, "Wow. You're finally admitting you're wrong for once or you're in the wrong at least. I have influenced you some." Smiling, she teased him, "Looks like I'm still going to be the one hanging in there, waiting for you to realize that I'm always right finally." Winking, she closed her eyes and gave him a big smile.

Rolling his eyes, he grunted, "Okay. I'm guessing we can discuss the rest of this tomorrow since it seems like you're willing to move forward about this."

Pursing her lips, Emi gave him a wide grin. Jumping into his arms, she leaned forward to kiss his cheek but was tricked when Shota shifted his head some to meet her lips with his. Breaking away, she narrowed her eyes at him. "You win this time, Shota. Tomorrow, I'm going to get you back."

Smirking, Shota walked to her room, hoping to go to bed. "I'm sure; I'll enjoy it either way."

Setting her mouth into a thin line, Emi thought carefully on how to reply to him. "Go to the guest bedroom. For some reason, there's one there. I don't want to bother Eri." With Shota listening to her, they went to the bedroom to rest after a long day for Shota and Eri anyway, plus Emi could use some rest as well. "Don't bet on that! I've learned how to cunning and sinister, minster."

Letting her down, they both climbed into bed. Clenching his jaw, Shota didn't find himself able to believe such a thing. "I doubt that."

Jumping on top of him, Emi cuddled him in her arms. "You think whatever you, Shota, but we know who the real MVP will be in the end."

Groaning, Shota confronted her, "Stop trying to be cool, Emi. It's honestly got cringy sometimes."

Crackling, Emi gave him a small peck on his lips. "Never!" Adjusting herself so that she could get comfortable, she wrapped her arms around Shota, embracing him. "Goodnight, love. I hope you enjoy spending the rest of your life with me. There's no turning back now. You're stuck with crazy old me!"

Softly laughing to himself, Shota rested his hands on her back, embracing her as firmly as he could, so he could make sure she was real. "Goodnight, kitten." He replied, kissing her forehead.


	2. Cloak-and-Dagger

The following few days were going well for Shota, Emi, and Eri. Showing Shota and Eri around New York City, Emi would sometimes set a schedule for the two while she went to work. It wasn't her preferred thing to do, but she needed not to split off from them while she changed into her disguise and snuck away to carry out her work for Japan and the United States.

As she dressed, Emi carefully planned out this disguise, so Shota and Eri would never recognize her under any circumstances. Putting on a wig cap, she grabbed a long, red wig with choppy bangs. Searching for some colored contacts, she chose the brown ones to give her eyes a different appearance than the usual emerald green. Getting out some makeup, she created a wing outline and filled it in, leaving her with a dramatic effect when she added gold eye shadow. Along with some mascara, Emi could barely recognize herself which more than satisfied her. Taking a tube of lipstick, she spread what was called 'raspberry pink' on her lips. Smacking her lips, Emi stuck her fingers around the edges of her inner lips to keep the lipstick from staining her teeth.

Walking to her dresser, she took out black slacks, a long-sleeved salmon cut out bow-tied blouse and a pair of black single strap heels. Walking over to the mirror after she had entirely changed, Emi stared at herself in the mirror. As far as she was concerned, no one would be able to distinguish her from anyone else or recall that it was her.

Walking out of her apartment with a set of different clothes, a wig, and some makeup. She carried a small bag to carry along with her in her mission. Checking her phone, she saw that her next task was to go to Grand Central Terminal.

Rushing to the subway, Emi made her way to the Grand Central Terminal. Pondering what this fella or lady looked like and how she would determine that the individual she was to follow, Emi analyzed each and every object and individual she passed, considering that they may be the one she was searching for.

Upon reaching the station, Emi identified a strange woman and man standing directly underneath the American flag, in the center of the building. They were dressed in formal business attire, but the energy that they were radiating was quite peculiar. Advancing toward them, she stopped about fifteen feet away from them and took out a contour mirror, acting like she was fixing her makeup, which she did patch up some. With the mirror facing the two suspects, she watched them cautiously as they moved away from each other.

Clenching her jaw, she considered who she should follow. Turning away to briefly look at each person, she saw one was carrying a heavier briefcase than the other. The woman had a lighter case than the man, which may have been typical, but couldn't make assumptions now. Glancing at the other suspect, she observed that he stopped where he was. Taking out his phone, he stood there staring at his phone until he pressed it to his ear. Staying attentive to both parties, Emi stuck where she was. Determining that she had spent enough time "fixing" her makeup, she grabbed her phone.

Eavesdropping on the man's conversation, Emi clearly made out, "It's been sent." That had to mean that the woman was the one with the documents she needed. Making mental preparations about how she was going to carry the mission out, she concluded that she would stalk the woman.

Lurking behind the woman, Emi trailed a block or so behind, so the woman wouldn't get suspicious. Stepping behind a pillar, she pulled out a hoodie along with headphones. Tying her hair up quickly, she put both on and continued to pursue the woman.

With the woman swiping her card, Emi stopped to study the advertisements, acting like she was up to nothing. Taking out her phone, she opened Spotify and played some classical music. Establishing the music as background noise, she desired to have people believe she wasn't able to eavesdrop on their conversation. In reality, it was the opposite.

Swiping her card to enter a subway station, Emi trodded behind the woman dressed in the suit. Carefully tracking her, Emi perceived reasonably quickly that the lady was only taking them to the opposite side of Grand Central Terminal on 42 St. Her thought was that they were using it as a way to stir her off track, but with determination to acquire the information she needed, Emi needed to monitor the female, she was in pursuit of.

Trailing after the woman, Emi climbed up the stairs from the subway, detecting that the place where they were walking to wasn't far from Grand Central Terminal. Taking off her hoodie behind the corner that lady turned, she stuffed in her bag and pulled her hair into a bun. Pulling out an eyeglass case, she opened them and put them on. Removing her headphones, Emi shoved them into her bag as she turned the corner. Spotting the woman ascending the stairs of some type of large building, she followed shortly behind.

Reaching the building the woman had gone in to, Emi identified as the library. Climbing up the stairs, she passed through the doors, realizing she had lost the woman she was chasing after.

Ferreting around through the library, Emi did a deep clean of the entire library. Reaching the last section of the library she hadn't scour through yet, she spotted out Eri and Shota along with the perpetrator all next to each other. Squealing in disbelief, Emi sprinted away in terror.

Finding a hiding place, she hid in the third row away from them. Acting like she was occupied with searching for a few books, Emi pulled a couple of books from the shelf.

"Emi?"

Closing her eyes and jerking her head slightly away, Emi acted as if she didn't hear anything.

"Emi."

Flaring her nostrils, Emi grabbed another book from the shelf. She had to convince Shota that she hadn't heard him, but how was she to do that after he called her name out twice?

Being grabbed from behind, Emi recognized that this was the end of her. So, instead of acknowledging Shota, she bolted for it. Turning the opposite way of the woman she was originally going after, she ran a few aisles before advancing back to the perpetrator.

Reaching the end of the bookcase, Emi spun and ran into Shota.

"Gotcha." Shota tightly grasped onto Emi's waist.

Pressing her lips together, Emi tugged Shota into another aisle, so they were at least five rows from the woman. Covering Shota's mouth, she informed him, "I need you to stay quiet until we get out of here. You can ask questions later, but for now, do whatever you were doing before."

Leaving Shota and Eri behind, Emi snuck close to the culprit. Fixing her gaze on the opposing wall, she backed close enough to dig into the lady's briefcase. Discreetly pulling out the vanilla folder she saw the two offenders exchange, Emi took three books from the shelf to cover it up and stood up. Fleeing the scene, she indicated to Shota and Eri it was time to leave.

Speedwalking, Emi led them out of the library as soon as they dropped the books she grabbed from shelf earlier on one of the book carts. Flying down the stairs, Emi made sure that she was at least one block away and had turned before she ripped off her disguise.

Swigging left, Emi pulled off her wig along with her cap and stuffed it into her bag. Removing her sweatshirt, she hid that in her purse as the three of them continued walking away. Spreading her eyelids apart, she took out her contacts and threw them away. Snatching a makeup remover sheet from her bag, Emi cleaned up her face, so there would be no evidence that she was the one after the woman.

Grasping onto Eri and Shota's hand, Emi took them to the closest subway station she could find. "What about we go to Chinatown?"

Shaking his head, Shota opposed her suggestion. "No. We should go home. We need to talk about what the hell Eri and I just saw." Tilting his head some, he made eye contact with her. "I'm serious, Emi. Whatever that was, was detestable."

Averting her eyes, Emi found herself unable to look at Shota. Speechless, she proceeded, walking to her apartment.

It was a long trip, walking and taking the taxi eventually to the apartment since Emi was so agitated about the whole situation that happened at the library.

Arriving at the apartment building, Emi led all of them upstairs to her place. Unlocking the door, she welcomed them in. "I'll make supper. Eri, you can watch anything you want on TV. I think you may like…" Switching to Japanese, Emi asked, "Wait, you don't even know English do you, Eri?"

Shaking her head, she was questioning what her mother and father were saying the whole time.

Pressing her lips together, Emi concluded, "I'm going to have to teach you that, love. I'm sure some of the younger kid stuff on TV would have at least some words or concepts that you would be able to figure out."

Making her way to the television, Emi turned it on and set it on a children's network. "I don't watch anything very much, but supposedly it's a big American thing to have a television."

Whirling around, Emi made her way into the kitchen to start supper. Getting a few pans out, she filled one with water for the rice and the other with some olive for the meat and vegetables. Cocking her head at Shota, she admitted, "I'm going to cook stirfry. I know it's lazy, but I'm sure you all will enjoy it."

Leaning his back against the counter, Shota rested his eyes, taking everything that just happened in. Thrusting himself up, he glared at Emi. "So, what the hell was everything that Eri and I just saw less than a few hours ago?"

Waiting for the water to boil, Emi leaned against the edge of the stove. "Where do you want me to start?"

Drawing his brows together, Shota was baffled hearing her ask such a question. Scrunching his nose, he hissed, "What the fuck do you mean where do I start? How much is there to this?"

Biting down on her lip, Emi broke through the skin, allowing a trail of blood run down her chin. Tilting her head down, she confessed. "I agreed to this a little after your second year with your class."

Staring at Emi with disgust, Shota found himself unable to look at her. "What? Why? Would you agree to something and not even tell me about it? I tell you everything, Emi. We agreed to that."

Shaking her head, Emi conflicted him. "Don't guilt me, Shota. There have been times where I have never known stuff until practically everyone else knows about it."

Interrupting her before Emi could say anything else, Shota dictated, "That's different, Emi. Those situations I wasn't able to tell anyone for certain purposes and reasons."

Lowering her eyebrows, Emi exposed the truth finally, "Exactly. So you should be able to understand why I'm not able to tell you anything either. I'm sick of sitting around and waiting for something to happen, Shota. I can't deal with staying at home and waiting for you and Eri to come home. It's horribly boring. I go crazy there. So, when I was offered a job, I took it after spending many nights thinking about it. I would have told you, but I was told that I wasn't allowed to tell you or Eri anything."

Clenching his jaw, Shota was livid. "WHY THE HELL WOULD DO THAT, EMI?"

Pressing fingers against his lips, Emi insisted, "Please, don't do this in front of Eri. She doesn't need to see us fight." She had seen the same done with her own parents, and it broke her to see her family treat each other in such a way. "Please, do this for Eri."

With the water boiling, Emi swiveled and dumped the rice in. Adding the meat to one pan, she took out another one for the vegetables. Pouring oil into the pan, she tore open the veggies and put them in. "Would after Eri goes to bed work? I know you're angry with me Shota, but it would mean so much if you wouldn't yell or even swear at me." She stressed as she stirred the meat and veggies.

With a simple nod, Shota settled with that. Tilting his head up toward the ceiling, he mediated over the situation. Even though Emi had told him a lot, there were still some things that he was unsure about. But, there would be time to discuss that after Eri went to bed. Taking a large breath, he turned to face Emi.

Walking over to her, he rested his hands on Emi's waist. Supporting his head on her shoulder, he assured her, "Even though I'm still about this situation, I still love you."

Switching the spoon to her left hand, Emi brought her right arm to Shota's right cheek. Turning her head to kiss his cheek, she was amazed when he surprised her with his lips. Because he was showing her affection, she relished the kiss.

Breaking away, Emi returned to the meat and vegetables. "I'm glad to hear that. My anxiety was really getting to me. Not that you were able to notice it, but my whole body has been shaking for the last few hours. Ever since we left the library, my anxiety has been going up the wall." Sighing, she checked the rice to see how it was doing. Turning the burner off for the rice, Emi swirled around to get some spices for the vegetables. After obtaining all the spices needed, she nabbed some orange juice from the fridge. Laying the spices on the counter, she poured about two ounces of orange juice into the meat and vegetables once they were combined. Returning the orange juice to the fridge, she sprinkled the spices in.

Removing the rice and stir fry from the stove, she placed them on a hot pad on the table. "I can finally cook since I have people to cook for. Well, not in huge quantities and then saving them all for myself for the next few days to eat." She mumbled as she went back to the kitchen to get the silverware and plates. "Do we need glasses?"

Snatching a couple of glasses from the cabinet, Emi filled them with water and brought them over. Going back to get the plates and silverware, she placed them down at each designated spot. "Eri, it's time to eat." Sitting down at the table, Emi grabbed a napkin and waited for everyone else to sit down. Once everyone was seated, she said a blessing and served everyone. "Hopefully, that orange juice isn't too much for you and Eri. It's been something I've been experimenting with."

Although Eri didn't understand everything that was going on, she took a large bite of food and smiled, crediting her mother for the food that was made. Swallowing it down the stir fry, Eri commented, "It's good, Mama."

Giving her daughter a wide grin, Emi thanked her, "That means a lot, Eri. Thank you!"

With it being a deathly quiet dinner, Emi finished her food fairly quickly and got up to make some tea.

Yawning at the table, Eri struggled to stay awake not too much longer.

After spotting Eri nodding off a few times, Emi picked her up and brought her to the guest bedroom. Aiding Eri in getting dressed, she tucked her into bed afterward. Following her regular bedtime routine for Eri, Emi read her a book and kissed her goodnight. "I love you, Eri. Sleep well!"

Flipping the light switch, Emi closed the door and went to the kitchen to put everything away, but Shota had beaten her to it. Searching the room for Shota, she found herself startled when he scooped her off her feet.

Carrying her to the couch, Shota demanded, "Now tell me everything. I need to know what the hell is going on, Emi."

Inhaling and letting it out, Emi chewed on her thoughts on where to start. Cracking her lips open to speak, Emi revealed, "I was asked to work for the country of Japan and the United States."

In disbelief, Shota narrowed his eyebrows, asked, "You're telling me that the government of the United States and Japan hired you to work for them?"

Making eye contact with him, Emi confirmed what he said. "Yes. I work for both governments. I know it's overwhelming to hear all this after catching me in the act. I really wanted to tell you long before this. Believe me, I wanted to tell you right away, but not being allowed to, I had to stay silent."

Thoroughly processing everything, Shota sought, "Who got you involved with all of this?"

Without wanting to call out Nezu, Emi diverted the question. "Just the government that's all."

Disregarding her answer, Shota hardened his face. "Bullshit, Emi. Someone pursued you for this job. Now, stop avoiding the question!"

Beginning to realize that he wasn't going to give up, Emi stated, "I'm not telling you any of that, Shota."

Now aware that someone was involved in this that she wasn't saying, Shota growled, "So there is someone else...Goddammit, Emi. Just tell me!"

Changing her expression to a poker face, Emi refused, "No, I won't. You know I hate it when you swear at me."

Beyond infuriated with Emi, Shota glowers at his fiancee. "Emi...get over yourself. Tell me who is behind all of this."

Instead of functioning for him, Emi shoved Shota, so she could get away. She nevertheless discovered herself still in Shota's arms. "If you're not going to respect my wishes, I'm not talking to you at all."

Sliding his hand from her shoulder to her bicep, Shota concluded, "You're never planning on telling me, are you?"

"No." Emi softly muttered.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Shota speculated, knowing that Emi was a horrible liar, he could determine whether or not he was right with his conjecture. "Is it Nezu?"

Rather than say anything, Emi sat there with a blank expression on her face. She was hesitant on how to manage the situation, but she was confident that Shota already knew the answer to the question based on her expression.

"It is Nezu," Shota announced.

Although there was nothing that Emi could do to convince him otherwise, Emi twitched, perceiving that no good would come out this from Shota knowing.

Gliding his fingers to his chin, scratching it, Shota questioned her further, "So what were you doing exactly at the library and what was the need of having such an elaborate disguise? Observing you in the act, it may cause someone to believe that you were up to something that you shouldn't be involved with."

Usually, Emi nervously laugh at a time like this. But, Shota and her had gotten to know each other like the back of their hands. Alternately, she heaved a sigh, "Again, Shota, I can't tell you anything."

Wondering if Emi would fess up if he announced he no longer worked at Yuuei, Shota let the cat out of the bag. "I quit my job at UA."

Emi's jaw dropped, she was stunned to blurt out such a thing. It was entirely unlike to leave behind something he loved. She knew he cared for his students more than anything else. They were apart of the large family he had at UA, but with him quitting his job, how would she convince him to back? She only had one question for him, and that was, "Why?"

Tipping his head back toward the ceiling, Shota retorted, "I had enough of Nezu's lies. I know he has something to do with this, Emi. I don't understand how, but I'll figure it out. I wish you would just tell me." Clutching his fist, he let out a harsh breath. "Goddammit, Emi. Please, don't make this more complicated than it already is. You know that I'm going to solve it no matter what, so tell me, Emi."

Emi rolled her shoulders, letting out a short laugh. "You're whiny, Shota."

Finally having enough of her fun and games, Shota growled as he shoved her on the couch. With her back against the cushions, he rested his hand right next to her waist. "Kitten, if you're not going to answer me, I'm going to have to force it out of you."

Jerking her face away from Shota, Emi refused to cooperate with him.

Snickering, Shota clenched her jaw tightly. "Emi, this is no time to joke around." Drawing in a large breath, he dictated, "Seriously, stop. I know you like being punished, but I'm going to get this out of you if it's the last thing I do today. Hell, I'll take it into tomorrow if needed."

Sticking her tongue out, Emi told him off, "Fight me, then if you're so tough."

Cringing his nose, Shota seized her into her arms while pulling her left leg over his shoulder. "You can taunt me all you want, but this will get us nowhere…"

Gliding her fingers down his cheek, Emi grinned. "I love you, Shota."

Staring at her in disbelief, Shota was stumped, having her change the subject such as she did.

"You came here just to see me. That means so much to me, Shota. I was craving your physical touch for so long." Slightly turning her head away, Emi continued, "I was craving for your touch for so long. So long, Shota. Since day one, I missed you and to think that I messed that up… It broke me."

Cupping her cheek, Shota caressed it lovingly. "Emi, you're still not going to get away from telling me that info, but I suppose we could put that away for now…" Shifting his weight, he got up and picked her up. Carrying her to the bedroom, he kicked the door open.

"WAITTTTT! I need to get ready for bed first!" Emi cried.

"You have OCD about getting ready for bed, you know that?" Shota commented, setting her down on the bed.

Standing up, Emi ran out and got ready for bed while Shota waited there sitting on the bed.

It took a good ten minutes for her to finally to come back and in the meantime, Shota was drifting off to sleep.

"I'm back, love." Emi sang with her right hand resting on the doorframe and her left on her hip as she gave Shota the sexiest pose she could. Dressed in a small, red gown with thin straps, she winked as soon as he looked up from his partial slumber.

Glancing up at Emi, Shota instantly woke up after seeing her. "Kitten, come here. I want to get some of that."

Licking her lips, Emi ran and jumped on top of him. "I'm here, love. You can have as much as you desire only if you don't ask me anything else about my job here?"

Knocking her onto her back, Shota moved on top of her. "Never."

Pursing her lips, Emi mocked him, "Then I guess, you don't get anything, Shota."


	3. Absent-Minded

Rising early, Emi got dressed and ready for the day. She made her way to the United Nations headquarters, where she was to meet Nezu and the other government figures working behind the scenes for Japan and the U.S.

Wandering around town, Emi soon found the subway system to take her to where she needed to go. Transferring between subway trains, it wasn't long until she met with the rest of the representatives of this mission. Honestly, she was surprised that Shota didn't fight her as she got out of bed and got ready to leave the apartment. Maybe, he didn't know that she left the apartment even.

Entering the meeting room where they indicated to her to meet them, the door quickly closed behind her locking in place. Slightly turning her head to look behind her, she noticed that everyone else was already seated at the tabling, waiting for her to seat herself. Advancing toward the table, she sits down, allowing herself to get comfortable.

Setting her bag on the table, she takes out the file she had taken yesterday. She had looked it over some, but with Shota showing up, there wasn't much that could be done. Placing it on the table, she pushed it forward the government officials. "Here is the file. I've glanced through it, but nothing more."

Allowing them to take the file and check over it, she watched as they passed it down to the heads in the room. Glancing over at Nezu, she makes eye contact with him, unsure about what she should tell him about Shota.

"Miss Fukukado, we've been informed that your name may change in the future. Is there some way to prevent that?"

Startled from their words, Emi stutters, unable to hide her feelings, "What...what...do, you mean?"

"We've been told that you and Mr. Shota Aizawa are engaged to be married. Is that still in the works or have you changed your plans? From everything we've heard, it's been complicated between the two of you. Is that not true?"

Wanting to turn away, she knew she couldn't since she had to lie. Keeping all her emotions in, she glared at Nezu. Concluding that Nezu didn't know about Shouta being here, she knew that she couldn't spill any info about her fiance to him. Acting clueless, Emi wasn't aware of how Nezu and Shouta's relationship was at the moment except that they didn't finish on great terms.

"Yeah, we're still engaged to be married, but I haven't talked to him in the last two weeks. I would have to guess that our engagement is going to break considering he hasn't contacted me."

Pressing his fingertips together, Nezu carefully thought through Emi's words. "Ah. Well, Shota Aizawa decided to resign on a short notice. He claimed that he was going to find you. I'm not sure how he is going to accomplish that since this is New York City we're talking about. He made it sound like the two of you were inseparable." Pausing, he studied Emi, wondering if she knew anything about this. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about this, Emi? Would you? It would be an utter shame if you were lying."

Emi froze every muscle in her body. She knew she was a horrible liar, but she had to convince this room that Shota hadn't contacted her since she left Tokyo. "No. I know nothing. I told you that already."

Nodding, Nezu added more to the load. "If you see Shota or he tries to have any contact with you, contact us immediately. Do you understand, Emi? There can't be any contact with him. Unless...Yes. I've figured it out, it would be best for you to break things off with Shota."

Widening her eyes, Emi's heart stop. She couldn't fathom what Nezu and the rest of the board agreed to. Why? He was all she had. He was the only individual that matter to her and they were going to take it away. "Why?"

Cocking his Nezu, he smirked. "It sounds like you still have feelings for the young fellow, Emi. Let's just say if you don't, matters could get much worse and Eri could get involved too."

Discussing a few more matters, Emi had left the United Nation headquarters for her apartment. She had lied. She wasn't a liar, but she didn't tell the truth that was for sure.

Outside her apartment door, Emi stood there, contemplating her life. Was this worth it? How was she to go about this? She didn't understand why she had to break it off. Shota meant so much to her. And, she would be alone forever because she could never love anyone else the same way. Nezu knew Emi had Shota at her place. He had to.

Opening the door, she found Eri and Shota baking something. "What are you two up to? Are you making a mess in my kitchen?" Emi joked.

Snickering, Shota turned around, "Eri said she wanted to surprise you. So, we made a coffee cake."

"Here you go!" Eri exclaimed. She was holding the plate up for Emi to grab from her.

Taking the plate, Emi smiled, "Thank you! Have you tried it yet, Eri?"

"No."

"What!" Setting the plate down, Emi picked the small girl up and carried her to a chair. Walking back to get the desert, she grabbed a fork and sat down next to Eri. "I want you to try it first."

Frowning, Eri pouted, "But we made it for you!"

Turning her head, Emi made eye contact with Shota. It seemed that he felt the same way that Eri did about the cake. Sighing, she took her fork and had a bite of the cake.

"How is it?" Eri asked with her fists clenched.

"It's really good! Thank you, Eri and Shota. Aren't you two going to have any?"

Looking at Shota, Eri got up and got herself a plate.

Taking a piece, Shota made his way over to the table with a cup of coffee. "Here, I don't know if you've had a cup or not, already."

Glancing up at her fiance, she couldn't help, but think about how caring he was. He was everything a woman could dream for in a husband. "Thank you." Picking the cup up, she brought it to her lips.

"Mama?"

Setting the cup down, Emi felt the tears coming. Focused on holding them back, she responded, "Yes, love?"

"When are we going to go back to Japan?"

Unable to answer, Emi covered her mouth with her hand to muffle her cries.

Stunned, Shota shot Eri "the go to your room" look. There was something telling him this wasn't meant for a little ones ears. Kneeling down next to her chair, he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Emi, what's on your mind?"

With nothing coming out, she pushed her chair back only to get picked up by Shota.

"Emi, you're not going to avoid the question. There is something wrong and both of us know that."

More tears were flowing down her cheeks than before, but she had to fight through this for herself. "Shota...we...w-we...have…"

"Yes? We have what?" He repeated, attempting to aid her through the process.

"To...break…"

Already knowing what she was getting at, Shota's whole body tensed up. Staring at her with seriousness, he acknowledged what she said by restating what she said. "You want us to break up? Is that what you're getting at?"

Nodding, Emi couldn't wrap her mind around what she just did. He was the love of her life and she was going to throw him away like nothing.

"Why?" Shota asked with no emotion in his voice.

Stuttering, Emi knew she was about to have a mental breakdown. "It's...f-for...t-the...b-best."

Letting her to the ground, Shota walked away for a moment.

Following after him, Emi found him with his hand clenched. "S-Shota…"

Slamming his fists down on the counter, he leaned on it with his hair over his face. "What…"

"Please don't do this…" She muttered with fingers over her mouth.

Pushing himself up, he stumped toward her. Lifting his face, he scowled, "You know what, Emi? Your body is telling me something completely different than what you're telling me you want."

Realizing he could read her quite well, she lost balance, falling onto the floor. Sobbing, she covered her face with her hands, hoping he would leave her alone.

Grimacing at the sight, he was done with whatever she suggested she wanted. Picking her up, he threw her over his shoulder.

"Shota Aizawa! Put me down right now!"

Throwing her onto their bed, he demanded, "This whole thing is bullshit, Emi. I don't believe you when you say that is what you want."

Triggered by his words, Emi entered a mental breakdown. She couldn't handle this. "I-I...I...don't…"

Rolling his eyes, Shota sat on the bed. Grabbing Emi under her arms, he pulled her up into his arms. "Emi, what the fuck is going on here?"

Burying her face into his chest, she sought to get away from answering the question.

Lifting up her face firmly with her hand, Shota looked her in the eye, restating his question, "Emi, what the hell is happening here? This is not you. I know this isn't what you want."

Making her best effort to calm herself down, Emi replied, "It's not what I want."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Aizawa groaned, "Then why did you suggest it? Did someone tell you to do that?"

Frozen, Emi knew he could read from her expression that someone did.

Pressing his lips together, he mulled over how to respond. He wasn't expecting that.

"They said that Eri would end up getting hurt if I didn't."

Furrowing his brows, Shota insisted, "Emi, tell me who they are? Is it more than two people?"

Unable to take her eyes off of his, she agreed, "Yes…"

Glancing down, Shota muttered under his breath, "Shit...Who are they, Emi?"

"I'm telling you too much...Shota, I can't tell you.." She argued.

Calmly, Shota asked again, "Who are they, Emi?"

"The United States and Japanese Government."

Staring down at the floor, Shota attempted to put the pieces all together. "That makes no sense, Emi. Why would the government care about our relationship?"

"I'm not sure." She answered with uncertainty.

Looking back at his fiancee, he considered many different possibilities. She was the only one who had to have contact with them though. "Emi, why were you contacting the Japanese and United States government?"

Avoiding the question, she turned her head. A firm hand gripped her jaw, making her answer. "I work for them…"

Baffled, Shota knew they couldn't end there. "This is why you are here, isn't it? I need you to explain everything to me, Emi. Do you understand?"

Shaking her head, Emi interjected, "I can't Shota. I'm only making things worse. I can't have you or Eri getting hurt because of my foolishness."

Resting a finger on Emi's lips, he confronted her, "Emi, we can only fix this if you let me on in it."

Pressing her lips together, she contemplated whether to share anything or not. Knowing that she already told too much, she sighed. "Shota, you're going to hate me for going through with this...for agreeing to it."

Disagreeing, he pulled her closer to him. Before saying anything, Shota lightly gripped her face, adjusting it so they made eye contact with one another. "Emi, I promise I won't say anything about you. I need you to realize that we will work through this together."

Struggling to breathe out, she complied with him. "I've been living undercover under the name, Aria Takahashi for a while now. Ever since Eri has been going to school, I've been working for the Japanese and United States government. They wanted someone who wasn't very involved in the hero industry anymore and who could easily change their identity by slowly changing my appearance."

Narrowing his eyes, Shota glowered. "That's why you did that? I thought it was because you wanted to? I won't lie to you, I hate your hair being brown instead of it's usual seafoam green color."

Pouting, she stuck out her bottom lip before looking away with her arms crossed. "Well, your opinion doesn't count! It's my hair, I can do what I want with it."

Rolling his eyes, he grabbed her wrist. Pulling her into his arms so that she was against his chest, he teased her, "So, my opinion doesn't matter one bit? Okay, I'll just allow you to dress however the hell you want. I'm sure all men would be staring all night."

Flustered, she calls him out, "Shota, will you stop it...I didn't mean it that way and you knew that. All you're doing is making me feel like I am the problem. Is that what you want? I'll just stop existing!"

Pressing his lips together, he glared at her. "Emi, don't say that. You're not a problem. You just get yourself into a lot of them…"

Tearing up, Emi struggled to get away. "Shota, let me go. I need to be alone…"

Tightening his grip on her, he refused to let her go, "Emi...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said any of that. You know that I love you more than anything in this world, but you make me worry too often."

Still pursing in getting away from her fiance, she pushed as hard she could. "Shota, I swear if you don't let me go now, I'm going to beat you up."

Smirking, he tugged her into his arms once more. "Hmmm, be careful, Emi. I might like that."

Scoffing, Emi gave him an evil eye. She knew it was hopeless for her to ever get away, but the amount that he was teasing her was too much. "Shota, stop...I can't deal with this…" Finally breaking down, she sobbed into Shota's chest.

Intertwining his fingers in her hair, he embraced her in his arms. "Emi, we'll figure it out together...Please allow me to help you with this. I need you to trust me."

Gasping, all she could do was nod her head in agreement. It was too much to think about how they were all going to be affected because of her choice to work for the government. "I'm...sorry…i-it's...all my...fault."

Lifting her head up with a finger, he softly assured her, "Emi, it's not your fault. We'll get through this, alright?"

"No! I won't allow it, Shota. You and Eri should not have to suffer just because of me! So, leave me be and leave while you can…" She cried. With steady tears streaming down her cheeks, all she wanted to do was hide. "Shota, please let me go. I don't want to talk about this anymore…"

Complying with what she wanted, he loosened his grip on her. Allowing her to stand, he watched as she walked away. "Emi…"

Stopping at the door frame of the bedroom, she slightly turned her head. "I can't Shota, not when I'm risking your safety along with Eri's. I can't...Shota." Pressing her hand against her face, Emi coping with her decision. Unable to deal with it any longer, she collapsed onto the floor. Rolling onto her side, she laid there balling.

Getting up, Shota went over to her. Kneeling on the ground, he pushed her hair out of her face. "Emi, let's just take a break, okay?" Without waiting for her response, he picked her up bridal style. Setting her down on the bed once again, he crawled over her. Laying next to her, he wrapped her into an embrace. Pressing his lips against her forehead, he swore, "Emi, I need you to know that I'm going to stick with you no matter the circumstances, alright?"

"Okay." Staring into his chest, she still felt she was to blame for this whole situation.

Stroking her hair, he waited until she eventually fell asleep to do the same. Kissing her forehead again, he whispered, "I love you, Emi."


	4. Imminent

The next two weeks were excruciating, considering Emi had to hide the fact that she knew anything about Eri and Shota's disappearance. She was still working for the U.S. and Japanese governments. Again, she contemplated the possible reasons she could come up with to explain why she was resigning. None of them made much sense, and it was only going to get worse. She knew that Shota wanted to go back to UA, yet he had left everything behind for her. That didn't sound like him, which was worrisome by itself.

Emi no longer had access to anyone's phone numbers, believing that it would be better for everyone. Otherwise, she didn't trust herself to keep any of the information confidential. She had already told Shota everything, but then he was her lover. She trusted him enough to not disclose anything that she had told him. Especially, considering he was more logical than she was and understood the degree of how serious all of her work was.

Truthfully, it would have been less pressure on her to hide everything from the world. She was confident that Shota didn't fathom how she felt like the world had decided to stack up all its weight and dump it all on top of her. With everyone against her, she found herself perplexed. What was someone to do in a time like this? She was stranded between the islands of obeying the government and staying faithful to her fiance.

To her, it seemed the best choice for her to make at the moment was to run away and change her identity, but it would never work. Shuffling into the living room with pink shorts and a colorful striped tank top, she collapsed on Shota.

"What the hell, Emi. Be careful! I have a cup of tea right over here, and someone could get burned." Shota stressed, glaring down at her.

Ignoring every single thing said, Emi groaned, "Can I be done? I just want to hide in one of those underground houses and never come up again."

Raising an eyebrow, Shota was bothered by her comment. "Is your depression acting out again?"

Dramatically moaning, she rolled onto her stomach. "I don't know what to do about you and the government. Do I tell the government I know where you are or that we're in contact with each other? I...I just...I can't let you go, Shota. I can't." She mumbled, eventually lifting her face up to stare into his eyes.

Nodding, Shota pulled her up where she could sit on his lap. Pushing her hair back, he pressed his forehead against hers. "Emi, I don't know if that would be a smart idea."

Throwing her arms into the air, she exclaimed, "Well, I don't know what is! Either way, I'm screwed! So what would you like me to do about it? It's hopeless."

Expressionless, Shota simply stared at her, not knowing how to respond. He didn't want to give her fake confidence or be extremely detrimental. The only thing that seemed sensible at the moment was holding her. Yanking her by the arm, he cradled her.

Emi wasn't expecting Shota to pull her in. He had actually gotten a lot better at reading her and pinpointing how to support her. Resting her face against the crook of his neck, she mumbled, "Can we just get married and forget about everything?"

"Emi, that isn't how that works. You can't run away from life's problems." Shota grumbled. Running his fingers through her hair, he was confident Nezu knew the truth about where Shota was and that Emi actually knew, too. "Emi, you should talk to Nezu about us. He's smarter than you'd think. Actually, that's his quirk."

Fluttering her lashes, Emi clutched onto his hand. "Will y-you come with me?"

Declining her invitation, Shota persuaded her to do it by herself instead. "You need to do this one by yourself. I'm sorry if you don't like the sound of that. It's what is best for our family, though, and I know that will determine what you do next."

Flaring her nostrils, Emi got up and glowered at her fiance. "Fine. If I don't come back, you'll know why." She grumbled as she went out the door.

Applying the transaction for the subway system on her phone, Emi carefully deciphers the maps as she made her way back to the United Nations building. She was told that Nezu was going to be there until she accomplished her mission here, but was there something behind that?

As Emi climbed the stairs to the entrance, checked herself in, and rode the elevator up, she questioned if Shota was correct about everything there was about Nezu. His quirk, after all, was 'high spec.' It gave him the ability to surpass humans in intelligence, comprehension, and perception, which made it incredibly likely that he knew about Shota being here. The only catch-22 was what would happen to Shota, Eri, and herself if she was to admit that she lied earlier. Would she end up getting punished for her actions or some sort of discipline that a parent would give to their child?

Upon reaching Nezu's door, Emi stumbled upon two familiar men. Choosing to ignore them, she weaved her way around them. Glancing behind her, she double-checked their appearances, ensuring that she'd remember it for later.

Knocking on the door, she opened the door without waiting for a response. "Hey."

Changing his focus, Nezu greeted Emi, "Good morning. I wasn't expecting you here today. Is something on your mind?"

Remaining standing, Emi blankly stared at Nezu, unable to say anything.

Already able to read her emotions, Nezu insisted she sat down. "Emi, take a seat, please."

Immediately following through with what he'd asked, Emi seated herself in front of him. "Nezu, I can't lie to you anymore."

"Well, that's going to be a problem." Nezu flatly stated.

Disgusted with herself, her eyes soon became glossy. "I know. Please just leave me in this and no one else. It would kill me if I knew other people had to suffer because of the choices I made."

"Well, I'm sorry to inform you, but that will be a result of what you have done," Nezu informed her while taking a sip of his tea.

Establishing eye contact with him, Emi brushed her hair behind her ear. "You don't even know what it is that I'm talking about." Perceiving that he was about to respond, she went straight to her point, "Aizawa is here. He has been for a few weeks, along with Eri. I can't hide it anymore, Nezu. I'm not sure why you wanted us to split up, but...they both mean so much to me."

Nodding, Nezu assured her, "I knew about that already. I wasn't confident whether or not they found you or you found them when I asked a few weeks ago. Shota is a smart man, though, and considering how he felt when he left UA, I presumed that the two of you would find one another." Lifting his cup to his lips, Nezu took another sip before reporting back to her. "You know, Shota always made it apparent that his students were his number one priority. Perhaps that changed when Eri entered his life, and he was desperate for a mother figure in her life, but I couldn't tell you. A lot has happened the last few years between you and Shota, good and bad. I won't lie, I was annoyed when Shota was refusing to continue the responsibilities we had him doing at UA when he was single." Taking another drink, he sat there patiently, waiting for her to respond or argue. Without Emi doing any of that, he continued. "However, our students have noticed the difference between their teacher before and after you came into his life. Take that as you will, but many students have disclosed that he's been more patient, considerate of their emotions, and lively instead of choosing to sleep during classes. I suppose you could say that he's taking more time to get to know the students."

Boring her eyes into her lap, Emi wrestled with the idea of how she's made everything worse for UA. Fighting back sudden tears, she instantly covered her face with her hands, sobbing into them.

Closing his eyes, Nezu took a heavy breath in. "Emi, don't be so hard on yourself. I suppose I should have known that you might be emotional. I've been told you happen to be that way when talking to someone one-on-one." Tilting his head up toward the ceiling, he contemplated what to do with the situation, "Emi, do you have anyone that you could trust with Eri while you're working here? I want Aizawa back to UA as soon as possible, and that means sending you back with him. He's going to be helping with your work starting today when you leave this office. This mission is still on the clock, so you don't have time to mess around with one another. With Shota around, I'm expecting the two of you to accomplish more, do I make myself clear?"

Nodding, Emi reached for a tissue and patted her eyes dry. "Yes. I know it won't be that easy for Shota to agree to those terms, though. I'm not going to agree that the two of us when I don't have his approval."

Sighing, Nezu wasn't shocked that Emi would demand such a thing. "Will you bring me to Shota, or would you rather have him come here?"

"Let's bring you over there. I don't want Eri over here or to be left alone. Shota should still be there, so we'll announce it to him when we get there. I can make you dinner too." Emi suggested, hoping to make light of all of this stress.

Pushing himself out of his chair, Nezu wandered towards the door with his cup in hand.

Getting up from her chair, Emi insisted, "Nezu, I'll take that and make you a bunch of tea when you arrive at our place. Is that alright?"

"Fine." Proceeding back to his desk and then back to the door.

Figuring she could lead them out and back to the apartment, Emi held the door open and began their journey back.

Swinging the door open, Emi advanced toward her fiance. "Good afternoon, love. I brought someone over."

Instantly whipping around, Shota shot Nezu a glare. "Emi. Nezu. What the hell is happening here?"

Shutting the door, Nezu approached his former colleague. "Shota, it's nice to see you again."

Closing his eyes, Shota pinched the bridge of his nose, complaining, "Why are you here, and why do I feel like Emi is a part of this?"

Convicted, Emi turned her attention to the stove where she set the kettle on a running burner.

Without moving from his position, Shota asks, "Nezu, do you mind giving Emi and I a moment?"

"No. That'll be just fine." Nezu retorts, walking over to their living room.

Coming up from behind, Shota pulls Emi into his arms forcefully. Leaning in, he whispered into her ear. "What the fuck is Nezu doing here? You have so much to explain to me, Emi."

Struggling to remove his hands, Emi cocked her head. "Love, please let me face you." With him allowing her to do so, she raised herself up onto her toes. "Nezu wants us to work together. Like you said, he knew about you being here, but he thinks that it would be beneficial for everyone if you joined me."

Darkening his expression, Shota scowled at Emi. "And I suppose you told him that I would do it?"

Furrowing her brow, Emi shook her head.

Lightening his appearance, he pressed his lips together, still with his eyes on her. With a brief sigh, Shota softly spoke, "Okay. We'll discuss it with him, but don't make any decisions for us, alright?"

Agreeing, she makes her way to the stove and gets out teacups for each of them. Patiently waiting for the kettle to go off, Emi brings the cups over and walks back. "I'll be back. I'm just waiting for the water."

Moving toward Nezu, Shota seated himself on the couch, leaving a spot for Emi. "What makes you think that I would work for you after the fact you separated Emi and me?" He growled.

Folding his hands, Nezu tilted his head, showing Shota that he was giving him all his attention. "Emi said that you may not agree to work with her. I thought that it would help relieve the tension between you and Emi since you would be aware of everything she was doing. Otherwise, I'm going to have to pull her aside and move her elsewhere. I can't have the two of you interacting if you're not a team for this mission. Eri will be taken care of at either Emi's place, or we could have you go back with me to UA where she can stay with Hizashi or Nemuri."

Shota's eyes burned with resentment. "So you're going to pressure me into agreeing so that I can know what Emi is dealing with? But if I don't, I have no idea what is going on along with the fact that you're putting Eri into this, pisses me even more."

Bringing the tea over, Emi sat it on the table and cuddled up to Shota. "Listen, can we at least bring Eri back home to Nemuri or Hizashi? I don't think it's right to force Shota to choose between the two of us like this. I would prefer for him to choose Eri over me, but neither is right."

Aggravated, Shota hissed at both of them. "I can't believe the two of you are involving me in this."

Emi's neutral expression slid from her face. Figuring it would be best for her to leave, she got up and was about to head out until Shota pulled her into his arms.

"You're not leaving. You're suffering through this with me." Shota snapped as he gave her the death glare.

Flicking his nose, Emi snarled, "Bad dog."

Clutching onto both hands, Shota tightened his grip around her. "That was a bitchy move. It seems that you don't comprehend how much of a problem this whole situation is for me."

Taking a deep breath, her eyelids drooped. "You're right, that was a cruel thing for me to do." Emi set her mouth in a hard line. She felt horrible for what she had done. It was actually quite selfish for her to try and walk out like that.

"Are you two done? You're not going to be able to argue when you two work together." Nezu addressed. Sipping from his mug, his eyes rose to check if they understood what they were getting themselves into.

With a quick nod, Emi bowed before making an apology. "Please forgive us, especially me, for acting so disgracefully."

"I revoke nothing." Shota retorted.

Emi's face twisted as she didn't know how to respond to her fiance's bluntness.

"I expected nothing less from you, Shota." Nezu calmly admitted.

"Sad to say, I respected you a lot more than I have in the past month, Nezu." Letting his raven-colored hair fall in front of his face as he leaned down, Shota weighed the pros and cons of each possible scenario. It wasn't long before he noticed that Nezu and Emi were both waiting for him to make a decision. Emi didn't have much choice either way since she had signed a contract without him even knowing. Nezu didn't give the impression of being manipulative, but the principal didn't share a whole lot about himself to anyone. It happened that Shota was the same way, except that he didn't use people's emotions and feelings to get his way. "If you think I'm going to work for you, you'd be lying to yourself. There is no way in hell I'll be working for you again."

"What about your students?" Emi interceded. "I know they mean the world to you. Don't allow your hate for Nezu to determine what you'd do for your students."

Nodding, Nezu agreed with the woman. "Yes. Don't let your bitterness toward me dictate everything for you." Pressing the lip of the mug to his

lips, he drank from it as he awaited their response.

Emi placed her hand on Shota's cheek, knowing that this whole situation was extremely excruciating for him. "Love. I know this is one of the most challenging decisions you've had to make. I just want you to know that I'll stick by you either way."

Shota glowered at his fiancee. He had enough of both of them. "If I could give you a piece of my mind, I would." He growled, watching them act like nothing happened between them.

Cupping his face, Emi brought him in, kissing his forehead.

"Emi, I'm not in the mood." Shota flatly stated.

Sadness suddenly clouded Emi's features. "Oh, right…" Turning her head away, Emi struggled to fight the tears already forming in her eyes. "I hate it when we fight."

Pulling her in with his rough, calloused hands, he held her head against his chest. Shota grasped that this was more difficult for her than he initially thought. Leaning down, he whispered, "Emi, please. We'll talk about this afterward, alright?" Raising his head, he announced, "Fine. We'll do it only on the terms that Eri can go to Emi's father's."

Immediately hardening his expression, Nezu shook his head. "We can't."

Flaring her nostrils, Emi snarled, "We? You and the fucking government, Nezu! I know I agreed to work for Japan and the U.S., but this is ridiculous! You expect us to give our daughter to a stranger? Hell will freeze over before we'll do such a thing!"

Taken aback, Shota had never seen Emi so agitated. Intertwining his fingers through her hair, he pulled her close, "We'll figure this out. I promise."

Pressing his cup to his lips, Nezu taunted them, "I see Emi has grown fowl mouth since you've been here. That's not going to assist either of you in this."

Bolting out of Shota's arms, Emi hurled her fist at Nezu. Stopping her, Shota seized her by her face and waist. "Hey, Em. Stop. I know how angry you are. However, there are better ways to go about this."

Taking deep, steady breaths, Emi relaxes, still uneasy about the whole situation. "Do you think we'll give our daughter to you when we don't trust you?" She vocalized.

"Emi, you have no say on this since you already work for the government unless you want to be hunted down. Shota, if I agree to have Emi's father come up and get Eri, you'll sign along with Emi to enter the same contract." Nezu dictated.

"NO! DON'T DO IT," Emi screamed, jostling with Shota.

Clutching her head, Shota held her tight, assuring that it would be alright. "Okay. Fine, we won't leave until we make sure that Eri and Emi's father leave safely, though."

Before agreeing to his terms, Shota demanded from the creature, "You write it down, and I'll sign it. I'm not shaking on it or doing any verbal agreement shit. I'm not an idiot, Nezu."

Chuckling, Nezu hopped down and wandered to the table. "Emi, would you get a sheet of paper for us? Along with a pen?"

"Okay." Turning away, Emi went to search for the requested items. After a few minutes, she came back with a notebook and a pen in hand.

Clasping it, Shota set it on the table. "There is no way in hell you're going to get this past me, Nezu, so don't even think about being clever."

"Alright," Nezu uttered, already writing down their contract. "I'll have this typed out and then bring it to you."

"Fine, but I'm taking a picture of this. If you change this, we'll check back to what we agreed to before, and I'll get your ass sued for altering it." Shota threatened, veins popping out of his neck.

Snickering, Nezu jeered the man in front of him, "You just can't have any fun these days, Shota. What a disappointment. One would think that Ms. Joke would teach you how to loosen up…"

Interrupting, Shota barked, "You leave her out of this! You've caused your own problems, rat."

Nezu chortled at the man's words; he hadn't expected Shota to be so hostile toward him. Yet, he was slightly amused by this side of him. "Listen, I've written it according to your rules. There's no cheating involved, alright?"

Glaring at Nezu, Shota carefully inspected the contract. Agreeing to its terms, he signed it. Taking his phone, he took a picture of it and saved it to his dropbox. "Alright, take it before I take out my anger on you."

Picking the contract up, Nezu folded it up and slipped it into his suit. "Alright, if you need me…" Pursing his lips, he studied the room before leaving, searching for anything that could be used against them later. "Well, I keep you informed." He announced, leaving their apartment.

Sprinting to the door, Emi locked it. "I'm so sorry, Shota."

"Why? We'll get it figured out." He sighed, eyes locked on his phone.

"Well...I got you involved in this…" Emi uttered, approaching him from behind.

Raising his face from his phone, he informed her, "I was already involved in this months ago."

Unable to argue, Emi concluded that it would be better not to discuss this topic anymore. So, she left the room and hid in their bedroom.


	5. Penitence

_Three Months Later_

Emi and Shota left New York City, knowing that they were continually going to be watched no matter where they went. They didn't know who it would be, but with the two of them now working undercover for the government, it put their lives in further danger.

Still in the United States, they traveled to Washington D.C. They were to split up. Figure out who were threats to Japan and the U.S. and report back to approved personnel in the FBI. Recognizing this would be their life for a while, they took matters into their own hands by eloping.

Not much had been gained those last three months from all the missions, criminals, and problems they dealt with nonstop. The two were always on the go and rarely had time for their own needs. Emi began regretting everything that she had signed up for. Everything had been so good to her before she left Shota and Eri, but she loathed being dependent on her lover. She felt worthless as if she accounted for nothing. It brought her to tears.

"Shota...I want to run away...I hate this...this lifestyle." Emi groaned, falling against the couch. "I...I just want to give up, Shota…" It was a lot of energy to go about the same general approach every day. Even if she didn't know what to expect, it wasn't too much to deal with.

Shota was preparing tea in the kitchen. He didn't enjoy their new life either, but it was this or become an enemy of the United States and Japan. He refused to have them go through that discrimination. He could never forgive himself if they could never see Eri because of their ignorance in this. "Emi...we can't just quit. We made an obligation to all of this."

"Hm." Setting a hand on her stomach, Emi knew what Shota would suggest. Hell, she wouldn't be surprised if he told her to abort their child. How long should she wait? To tell him...He was going to have so many issues with this. This...This would be all her fault. How would she excuse herself from this?

Perceiving something was off, Shota approached Emi from behind. "What's going on? You're not yourself."

"What!" Emi blurted. Admitting anything about the particular situation made her anxious. She couldn't handle this.

Setting a hand on Emi's shoulder, Shota leaned down. "What's going on, Emi?"

"Nothing." Emi retorted. She wanted nothing other than to disappear. "Please, I don't want to talk about it." She huffed, crossing her arms.

Walking around the couch, Shota sat next to her. "Hey. Something's going on...Emi, please tell me." Wrapping his arm around her waist, he pulled close, kissing her forehead.

Burying her face into his chest, Emi mumbled, "All...All of this is my fault."

Shota placed a hand on her head, threading his fingers through her hair. "No. Don't say that…"

"Yes...It is." Emi whimpered.

He stroked her hair, attempting to soothe her nerves. "Fine...take your time."

Emi couldn't do it. She couldn't find the strength to tell him the truth. If that made her a horrible wife, well, she wasn't sure what she would do.

It had been a few weeks, and Emi still hadn't told Shota the news. She now had a visible bump, and he hadn't said anything about it. Emi had gone through the various scenarios in her head dozens of times and convinced herself that he would stop if she said she gained weight. Then again, he most likely wouldn't believe that when they exercise daily together.

Studying herself in the mirror, Emi stood in a bra and panties. She pressed her lips together, knowing she had to tell him a hand placed on her stomach. She had to. He deserved to know about his child. Then again, she was concerned about him wanting an abortion. She would not do that. She refused. Everything she had learned and known would speak against doing that to her body, her child. She couldn't. She wouldn't.

"Emi?" Shota laid on hand on her shoulder, perceiving that something wasn't right. "Why are you looking at yourself in the mirror? Are you telling me you want a baby?"

"No!" Emi retorted. She didn't even process what he had said before saying anything. His comment had set her off. Why? He hadn't yet guessed the truth correctly, but it was close. Extremely close.

"Then what's going on?" He persisted. Aizawa wasn't going to let this go. There was certainly something more going on that she wouldn't disclose to him. Why? Did he do something? Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her close to him. "Hm, I know you're not telling me something...please tell me, Emi. I can't help you if I don't know."

"I'm...scared…" She teared up. Thinking that he wouldn't understand once she told him the truth. "...You...you won't...you...won't…" Without being able to get the words out, she trembled in his arms. "I'm...I'm sorry...I-I'm such a problem."

Exhaling, Shota picked her up and brought her to their living room. Sitting on the couch, he held her close to his chest. "Emi...please...don't do this...I hate it when you say that you're a problem...I won't allow you to degree yourself like that…"

Raising her head, Emi gazed at him. "Hm, don't sell me short...I cause both of us too many problems, Shota."

He narrowed his eyes, staring at her with disgust. "I won't let you do this to yourself, Em. It hurts me when you think of yourself in such a way…"

Taking a deep breath, Emi hesitated, "...Will...will you promise...not to get upset at me when I tell you…?"

"No."

She pursed her lips. She expected as much, knowing that Shota couldn't promise what he didn't know. He was clever that way. She appreciated that about him, but sometimes it annoyed her more than she'd liked to admit. "Shota...It's so hard for me to say it...I'm scared…"

Cupping her face, Shota met her lips with his. "Don't be. We're in this together. Alright?" Noticing that she still didn't want to talk, he pressed his lips together. "Emi, even if I get upset, we'll figure it out." He stroked her head and pecked her forehead, hoping to soothe her in some way. He was willing to do anything as long as it helped Emi. She was everything to him. Always had been...even when she drove him insane.

Closing her eyes, Emi took a deep hefty breath before admitting anything. Gradually, she opened her eyes. Meeting his eyes, she took his hand, bringing it up to her stomach. "You can't feel it at the moment...but...I'm pregnant…"

He stared at her deadpanned. There was nothing to be said about what the hell was happening at the moment. How did he not know that she was pregnant? And to think that she kept it a secret for so long was baffling. "How long?"

Emi bit her lip. Taking a second to respond, she inhaled, trying to persuade herself that he would be okay with all of this. "I'm on month two."

"Oh."

"Is that not okay?" Emi asked, a little flustered about his reaction.

"Yeah. You've been pregnant for a month, and you didn't tell me…" He frowned. The truth was that he was bummed that she hadn't trusted him with the information when he thought they had developed something more.

Pursing her lips, Emi was flabbergasted. She hadn't expected him to be so...broken by any of this. "...I've only known for a few weeks."

Pressing his lips together, he looked away. None of this was what he wanted to deal with. Why? Why the hell would she not tell him about any of this? "Emi...why...why couldn't you tell me?"

"...I thought that you would be upset with me…" She uttered under her breath. All of this was so much to comprehend. She hadn't imagined this being a reality, especially when she had thought through all the scenarios in her head. "...I...I-I...I thought that you wou...w-wouldn't want...t-this." She muffled.

"It's not ideal…" He scratched the back of his neck. Leaning against the sofa, Shota tilted his head back, deliberating on how to approach the issue.

"...I won't...get an abortion...I refuse to…" The seafoam green hair woman specified, tucking a lock behind her ear.

Lifting his head, Aizawa studied her expression. "I know." Of course, he did. They talked about everything she wanted and desired in a man before they tied the knot. It wasn't surprising that she dismissed everything they agreed to aside. She was rather talented at that.

Fluttering her lashes, Emi was stunned that he didn't disagree. Why? She recalled that he was pro-choice, but he wasn't against this? It didn't make sense. Wait. Was he for her choice period? No. That couldn't be it. "I...I don't understand...why?"

"Emi, we talked about all of this before you left. Multiple times. You told me multiple times what you wanted in a man. What you thought you deserved. I'm hoping you didn't plan this, and it was unplanned, but I do recall you wanting a baby for a long time." He sighed.

Pursing her lips, she bowed her head. He was correct. The two of them had talked about what she needed. Wanted. Desired. It didn't seem like too much to ask at the time, but now...it had to have been. "I'm sorry…" Emi muttered.

"...Emi, don't apologize. There is nothing to be sorry for." He grunted, not understanding what was going on entirely in her mind. All of this was a lot to take compared to the simplicity of their lives back in Japan. If anything was to happen to Emi, especially now, he couldn't live with himself. She was so fragile with a little one inside her, and with him being ignorant enough to do nothing to prevent her pregnancy made him even more incompetent.

Pressing her lips into a thin line, Emi exhaled. Lowering her head, she hesitated to say anything at first. "...I know you don't want me to apologize, but I still feel accountable for what happened. It's my fault. I should have been more responsible by preventing this."

Shota heaved a sigh. Again, she was blaming herself. She would never learn when to stop when it came to blaming herself. Never. She was always taking the blame for things that weren't even her fault. Clenching his jaw, he glared at her, "Stop. Emi, I'm tired of you taking liability for everyone's actions and for situations that you can't control. Sure, we could have been more responsible, but that doesn't mean you have to take all of the blame. Part of it is my fault, if anything…"

Emi cocked her head. Chewing the inside of her cheek, she played with his hair, seeking any possible way to change the mood. "I love you...you have done so much for me, Shota." She softly smiled, twirling his hair around her fingers. "I never want to let you go." Leaning forward, she pecks his lips.

Relaxing his expression, he sets a hand on her face. "I love you too." Returning her peck, he caresses her cheek with his thumb. "I'm not sure how we'll make this work...I need you to do anything you can to ensure our baby's safety. I'll do the same." Resting a hand on her stomach, Shota switched his hand on her cheek behind her back. "I will do everything in my power to provide for you. I wish that this didn't have to happen in these circumstances."

Nodding, she wrapped her arms around him, embracing him. "Me too. I'm sorry that it had to be in these circumstances. I wish that none of this would have happened...Well, with you having to come and rescue me." She chuckled some.

Closing his eyes, Shota exhaled, "Hm. You have a talent for getting yourself into trouble." Opening them, he curls his lips. "You just had to be the princess rescued by her prince, didn't you?" He taunted.

Emi scrunched her nose. Narrowing her eyes, she froze, memorizing everything about him. Satisfied, she leaned forward, rubbing her nose against his. "That's been my goal in life all this time. You've figured out my secret…" Glancing down at his lips, she wraps an around his neck. "Who'd have thought that I would ever be your Princess Peach…" She hummed.

Rolling his eyes, Shota shifted her in his arms. Picking her up, he carried her to their bedroom. "Hm, I would prefer not to be compared to a plumber."

"Hm? Yeah...you don't have those skills. You never show your ass enough to me either…" She pouted, sticking her lips out.

Having dealt with her comments enough, he gently tossed her on the bed. "You can sleep by yourself...I'm not going to deal with your flirtatious remarks right now."

Instantly, Emi crawls on the edge of the bed. Sticking out her bottom lip, she pleads, "Please...I get so lonely here without you...I need someone to keep me warm...Shota…"

Motionless, he stands beside the door frame, deliberating how to pursue this conversation. "Just...let me get ready for bed. Alright?"

Agreeing with a head nod, Emi sprints to her dresser and slips into a t-shirt. His t-shirt to be specific. Going to do any last-minute bedtime routines, she goes about them as her life depended on them. They did. She wanted to spend as much time with Shota as possible, and this was how she accomplished that. Finishing, she checks in on his progress. He was taking his darn old sweet time. Figures. Releasing a deep heavy sigh, she walks past and goes straight to bed. Things would be alright before she knew she would be in his arms before she knew it.

Five minutes. That was all Shota needed to prepare for bed. It was a reasonable amount of time. Plus, it gave him plenty of time to think about his future with Emi. There were constant road bumps within their relationship ever since she ran away. It was aggravating. Mind-numbing. Infuriating. Burdensome. All of it. Many emotions weren't supposed to be there right now due to the current situation. It wasn't the same as Shirakumo died, but it brought back so many of the same emotions as it did back then.

Ten minutes. Shota took longer than he expected. Getting into bed, Shota said nothing. He wasn't in the mood to talk. Pulling Emi close, he knew her well enough to know that she needed someone to hold her, especially after being emotional before. With a peck on her forehead, he rested his eyes. "Good night, Emi."

"Good night, Shota. I love you."

"I love you, too."


End file.
